twilightsagaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StarbucksChick
This is my talk page. Leave me a message and don't forget to add you signature (~ ~ ~ ~) Nicki here ♥'' -Talk to me! 18:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC)'' Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Twilightsagaroleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Heya Nicki! I made a badge, and I put it on your page :) Sure I'll add more, it's just that I had to go and I wanted to make the page. I'll add more [[User:Copper.Tiger|'Copper']] (Talk to me!) 20:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Volturi Force Hey Nicki, About the Volturi force, I think that we should make the leader of it, and then the character can only be operated by admins. [[User:Pageant.Queen|'Pageant.Queen']] (Need me?) 19:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Female GIRLS RULE~ xD [[User:Pageant.Queen|'Pageant.Queen']] (Need me?) 19:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now [[User:Pageant.Queen|'Pageant.Queen']] (Need me?) 19:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ADMIN Hello Nickiiiiiiiiiii, I was wondering if you could make me an admin I will help you in making your homepage like in here. You can control Admins by typing their names and giving them admin status in a page here.Let me know what you think.Ashikkansar 05:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't think of that.Now I have read the rules.Hi I am Ashik.Ashikkansar 14:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: No you haven'tAshikkansar.Check it out here.Make a person an admin here 15:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) CHAT CAN YOU COME ON CHAT NOW?Ashikkansar 15:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete Shamin Cullen?Ashikkansar 15:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are we still going to do a whole claim thing? I just don't want any people making characters that are realted to other characters. Voturi force claiming would be good too, like why they are joining it and all. And last of all, I created the Volturi force leader, and you can role play her if you want. (Actually wait this is last lol) The leader chick has a husband, so do you mind if Copper.Tiger, makes the husband? She'll probably do most of the bossing and all, but you know. Sorry this was so long too xD [[User:Pageant.Queen|'Pageant.Queen']] (Need me?) 00:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, can you figure the word bubbles out? I tried it and it didn't work [[User:Pageant.Queen|'Pageant.Queen']] (Need me?) 00:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Help Heya, my name is Dora. I was wondering if I could help and become Admin on this wiki. I have a few ideas that maybe you might want to hear: Menu bar instead of chars has Getting Started, Wolf Tribes, Vampire Covens. Also A Help one where blogs, annoucnements and stuff are made. Replay please. Pandora's Hope 08:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I will :3 I may love HP, but I still have a fondness for twilight. Shhh :P Akaka, Kuroka? (Red Or Black?) 14:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) K, although the editing layout confuses me. O_o When I try to edit the page, it doesn't let me and sends me t another page to save or preview it. Akaka, Kuroka? (Red Or Black?) 15:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I clicked the thing to make the page, and it sent me to the new layout for new characters, although the full page never shows. Not sure if it's only me. Akaka, Kuroka? (Red Or Black?) 15:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I can. Akaka, Kuroka? (Red Or Black?) 15:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nicki, can i be an admin or chat mod or b-crat or something? I'll help out the wiki loads :) AMAZING NEWS! NICKI! I got word bubbles working! Check it out. [[User:Pageant.Queen|'Pageant.Queen']] (Need me?) 02:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Since U'm an admin, can I claim other peeps? I'm going to make a vamp named Amanda Moonstarr Golden Song 21:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry, but what's Godmodding? P1nkHearts 01:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Hi. So, I was thinking - the homepage looks a bit bland, so could I edit it and spruce it up a bit, please? Instead of having the roleplay in the comments, maybe you could have them on the pages instead? Just some suggestions :) SkyTimeGirl 15:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) hi nicki!! can you help me around here, in this wiki? i'm new here thanks!! P1nkHearts P1nkHearts 19:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hai Nicki!! Remember me? I just wanted to ask you if you can claim my character, Juliette Gold. Thanks! P1nkHearts 18:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) can you or someone else please look at my claime syre but what time and which wiki My character is not under the shape-shifter catagory I like the idea... thanks for saying that too :). I had a REALLY big test thingy at school, plus I moved... to Hawaii (so pretty!), so I haven't been on here in a while. But I'm back! And I'll help with the claims and stuff, and yes, Phoebe and Lily cn be BFFS :) [[User:Pageant.Queen|'Pageant.Queen']] (Need me?) 00:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Love the wiki! Hi, I just thought I should drop by and say that I absolutely love the wiki! I love the background! Thanks for creating it-it's the best one I've seen so far! WisdomShowsTruth 18:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) LOVE the wiki! Hi there-I just thought I should drop by and say thanks for creating this wiki! I absolutely love it! It's the best wiki I've seen so far! :D WisdomShowsTruth 19:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) xD Thanks! I didn't really think it was that good! WisdomShowsTruth 19:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I left you a message at lapush forest OceanKing 22:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Help This is a message >.> 17:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I love Starbucks coffee. What's your favorite drink? Hello Hi Nicki, I just found out about this wiki and I was wondering whether it's still active. If it does, I'd love to make a claim. Thank you. SpellThorn65 (talk) 20:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC)